


What we deserve

by Kaellig



Category: House of Cards (US TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, mention of rape, post-season 3
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 04:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сигаретный дым уходит вверх, втягиваясь в вентиляционное отверстие. Сделав несколько затяжек, Фрэнк давит сигарету в пепельнице. Без Клэр даже эта маленькая слабость не приносит удовольствия.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What we deserve

**Author's Note:**

> таймлайн сразу после финала 3 сезона

Всю дорогу он неподвижно смотрит в окно автомобиля остановившимся взглядом. Никогда не умолкающий поток мыслей в его голове опасливо отступает на задний план; где-то там, в глубине его сознания, всё ещё продолжают яростно крутиться шестерёнки, пытаясь отыскать наиболее оптимальный выход из сложившейся ситуации, но Фрэнк не готов сейчас фокусироваться на этом.

Он вообще не готов думать о случившемся. Он знает, что должен, что ему необходимо что-то решить, что-то сделать, потому что всё — вообще _всё_ — висит на волоске, но мыслить спокойно и рассудительно пока не удаётся. Его захлёстывает слишком сильным шквалом противоречивых чувств — гнев, отчаяние и боль, смешиваясь и сталкиваясь друг с другом, буквально взрывают его изнутри, требуя выхода. Фрэнк слишком хорошо знает, что никакие решения нельзя принимать в подобном состоянии. Он выучил этот урок.

Поэтому он просто ни о чём не думает, пока президентский кортеж едет до аэродрома.

Стоит ему выйти из машины, как его обступают со всех сторон; вокруг становится слишком много людей, и Фрэнк чувствует, что готов сорваться и рявкнуть на первого, кому не посчастливится попасть под руку. Должно быть, его взгляд достаточно красноречив, потому что Даг что-то шепчет Сету и тот быстро загоняет всех в самолёт. Фрэнк облегчённо выдыхает, чуть расслабляет узел галстука и кладёт ладонь на поручни трапа. Металл холодит пальцы, медленно и аккуратно вытягивая эмоции, и Фрэнк думает, что мог бы простоять так целую вечность. Но у него нет вечности, у него вообще почти не осталось времени, и если он хочет что-то изменить, то ему определённо стоит пошевеливаться.

Он поднимается на борт, за ним по пятам следует Даг. Уже оказавшись наверху, он осторожно, явно боясь спровоцировать, касается рукава Фрэнка.

Тот, резко развернувшись, отдёргивает руку.

— Я хочу побыть один, — бросает он.

Даг понятливо кивает и идёт в другую часть самолёта. Фрэнк проходит в президентский отсек и останавливается в проёме, не в силах заставить себя сделать последний шаг. Он смотрит на два кожаных кресла, стоящих друг напротив друга, в его ушах всё ещё звучит отголосок его собственной, произнесённой несколько мгновений назад фразы, и его наконец накрывает осознанием.

Он _один_.

Фрэнк медленно опускается в своё кресло, проводит ладонью по подлокотнику. Если Клэр действительно уйдёт, ему придётся не только одному выступать перед избирателями в Нью-Гэмпшире — ему придётся и дальше всё делать одному. Одному бороться за президентское кресло с Данбар, одному управляться с этой сворой цепных псов, вроде Джеки Шарп и Реми Дентона, одному руководить страной и планировать свои следующие ходы. 

Он слишком давно ничего не делал один и, откровенно говоря, не уверен, что у него хватит на всё это сил.

К чёрту. Его пальцы с силой стискивают подлокотники, проминая толстую кожу обивки. Если Клэр действительно уйдёт, он раздавит её. Он уничтожит её так же, как уничтожал всех, кто осмеливался пойти против него. Те недельные каникулы, которые она устроила себе с Галлоуэем, — это ерунда, пусть даже им обоим пришлось потом за них заплатить. Но если она вздумала, что может просто взять и уйти совсем, — о, Клэр ждёт жестокое разочарование. Она слишком привыкла к тому, что они на одной стороне, — теперь ей предстоит на своей шкуре узнать, что значит быть его врагом. 

Последний раз, когда бывший союзник попытался повернуться против него, Фрэнк сбросил его под поезд.

Фрэнк замирает. Пальцы разжимаются и напряжённо приподнимаются над подлокотниками. 

А ведь это выход. Это идеальный выход. Клэр предала его, бросила одного на растерзание капитолийским хищникам, отказалась поддерживать его и прикрывать его спину — что ж, это не значит, что он не сможет использовать её в своих целях всё равно. Убить одним ударом двух зайцев: и наказать слишком много возомнившую о себе жену, и положить к своим ногам всю Америку.

Всё указывает на то, что ему не выиграть выборы без Клэр. Но при составлении прогнозов они с Дагом не учитывали один вариант: что будет, если она погибнет? Какой-то трагический инцидент — теракт был бы лучше всего, но подойдёт и что-нибудь другое, например, нападение съехавшего с катушек патриота, возмущённого политикой Фрэнка или даже самой Клэр, при всей любви к ней народа недоброжелателями она уже тоже успела обзавестись. 

Да, это было бы идеально. Общий траур, безутешный президент, сокрушённый столь неожиданной и болезненной утратой, скомканные пресс-конференции, портреты Клэр на каждом углу и красные от слёз глаза всех работников администрации Белого дома. В один миг к нему бы прониклась сочувствием вся страна, все те люди, которые готовы голосовать за него исключительно из-за Клэр, превратились бы в его самых преданных поклонников. Данбар ничего не сможет противопоставить. Разве только она принесёт в жертву всю свою семью — а у него есть подозрение, что святая мисс Справедливость-для-Америки вполне смогла бы на это пойти, — но и это не даст уже нужного эффекта. Все будут слишком поглощены его, Фрэнка Андервуда, горем, чтобы отвлекаться на что-то ещё, и Фрэнк сделает всё, чтобы они не отвлекались до самых выборов.

А после, когда он победит и столь обожаемая всеми демократия вложит ключи от своего пояса верности в его окровавленные руки, за ним захлопнутся двери Овального кабинета и он останется один. Никого, чтобы разделить с ним долгожданный и дорогой ценой оплаченный триумф. Никого, чтобы понимающе улыбнуться и сказать что-нибудь унизительное о его вновь проигравших оппонентах. Никого, чтобы разделить с ним одну сигарету на двоих. 

Фрэнк отнимает ладони от подлокотников и закрывает лицо. 

Да, смерть Клэр решила бы многие его проблемы. Кроме одной: он не может без неё. Не может ничего. Даже просто представить себя в президентском кресле без её руки на своём плече. Они могут спорить, могут даже ругаться, переходя на крик и оскорбления, могут просто не разговаривать, могут не спать вместе, могут спать с другими — но он не способен идти дальше, не чувствуя рядом её присутствия. «Неделимый атом американской политики» — так назвал их Том Йейтс в своей чёртовой книжке, и эти слова не выходят теперь у Фрэнка из головы. Неделимый атом. Наиболее точное описание того, как он ощущал их с Клэр тандем все эти годы, все эти без малого тридцать лет, проведённые вместе, рука об руку, не просто как муж и жена, не просто как партнёры и соратники, не просто как политические союзники — как единое целое.

Теперь же, под всей толщей гнева, он чувствует себя потерянным и обессиленным, он чувствует себя _напуганным_ , словно он не президент Соединённых Штатов Америки, лидер свободного мира и человек, обладающий почти безграничным могуществом, а простой смертный, не способный удержать рядом с собой женщину всей своей жизни.

Фрэнк до боли сжимает зубы. Если её выворачивает от необходимости о чём-то его просить, то его выворачивает от осознания своей обычности. Он никогда не был _обычным_ — его сделала таким она, своим чёртовым уходом, но точно так же она сделала обычной саму себя. Одна-единственная закрывшаяся дверь превратила их обоих из полубогов, властителей если не всего мира, то Америки точно, в склочных эгоистичных ничтожеств, и это не то, что он готов ей простить. Не то, что он может ей позволить.

И до чего же неудачный момент она выбрала для своей истерики.

Наверное, он действительно виноват в этом сам. Весь последний год он только и делал, что шёл ей на уступки, потакал каждому желанию. Он знал, что ей не место в ООН, но она помогла ему заполучить желанное президентство и он чувствовал себя в долгу перед ней — в большей степени, чем когда-либо. Он мог дать ей то, о чём она просила, и он сделал это, проигнорировав собственные предчувствия и все возможные последствия. Результатом стали провал во внешней политике и унизительный ультиматум Петрова — в любой другой ситуации Фрэнк бы, возможно, восхитился тем, как аккуратно, тонко и безоговорочно обыграл его российский президент, но он слишком хорошо понимает, что просто подставился под удар. Пожалуй, ему повезло, что это слабое место в его броне нашёл и использовал именно Петров, а не кто-то из внутренних оппонентов. 

Проблема в том, что Клэр должна была это предвидеть. Из них двоих она всегда была более решительной и вместе с тем более осмотрительной; она никогда не позволяла ему упускать даже малейшую возможность продвинуться вперёд, оказаться хоть на полшага ближе к конечной цели — но точно так же она не позволяла ему необдуманных глупостей, действий, продиктованных эмоциями и способных разрушить так любовно выстроенный карточный домик их достижений.

Лишь для того, чтобы разрушить всё самой. Просто потому, что ей стало недостаточно того места, которое она занимала.

Фрэнк снова чувствует прилив злости и одновременно — отчаяния. Он не понимает, что должен был сделать иначе. Что мог сделать иначе. Что, когда и, главное, _почему_ пошло не так.

У них был уговор. С самого начала. Они заключили его ещё даже раньше, чем произнесли свадебные клятвы. Она помогает ему прийти к власти, а он обещает поддерживать все её начинания. Они оба были тогда совсем молоды, и эта договорённость казалась им весьма простой и однозначной. Позже, когда стало понятно, что их интересы не во всём совпадают, они приняли решение поставить цель Фрэнка во главу угла. Так решил не он сам — они решили это вместе, и Клэр заверила его, что её это устраивает. «Самое главное — добраться до вершины и закрепиться на ней, Фрэнсис. Тогда мы оба сможем получить всё, что захотим, а до того момента я готова ждать и откладывать свои планы». Она всегда была мудрее и терпеливее, чем он.

Они были идеальной парой: отлично смотрелись вдвоём, во всём дополняли друг друга, понимали каждый взгляд, каждое невысказанное слово другого. Фрэнк, с его харизмой и звериным чутьём на людей, добивался своего, заставляя всех вокруг прогибаться под его желания; Клэр, с её острым умом, потрясающей красотой и мягким, чарующим голосом, обладала талантом к осторожному, тонкому манипулированию. Вдвоём они могли всё. Там, где не справлялась грубоватая прямолинейность Фрэнка, Клэр пускала в ход своё обезоруживающее обаяние, и, сказать по правде, ему доставляло настолько искреннее удовольствие наблюдать за её работой, что порой, особенно поначалу, он специально уступал ей дорогу. 

Фрэнк хорошо помнит, как увидел её в первый раз. Тёмные волосы до плеч, изящные черты лица, тонкие пальцы, задумчиво теребящие карандаш. Она слушала что-то рассказывающую ей увлечённо подругу и отстранённо улыбалась, периодически кивая и вставляя какое-нибудь замечание. Фрэнк запнулся, проходя мимо, и она подняла голову, столкнувшись с ним взглядом. Ничего не значащая встреча в коридоре колледжа. Фрэнк, скорее всего, забыл бы о ней, если бы они не пересеклись вновь спустя всего пару дней, на вечеринке у одного из сокурсников Фрэнка, Тайлера. Это был типичный богатенький сыночек из обеспеченной семьи с широкими связями, самовлюблённый и высокомерный идиот, считавший учёбу чем-то ниже своего достоинства. Вечеринки он устраивал каждую неделю, и попасть на одну из них означало оказаться в обществе элиты. Фрэнк к элите никак не относился, но Тайлер списывал у него все домашние задания, и это, хоть и не превращало их в друзей, означало, что Тайлер перед ним в долгу. 

Клэр, напротив, принадлежала к тому же кругу, что и Тайлер, и это делало её одновременно весьма привлекательной (все годы обучения Фрэнк старательно выстраивал связи, не упуская ни единой возможности и во всю используя своё природное воздействие на женщин) и весьма скучной (к этому времени он уже успел понять, что все детки из богатых семей совершенно одинаковы).

К концу вечера он изменил своё мнение о ней. И, похоже, сумел произвести впечатление на неё, поскольку Клэр, прощаясь, сама предложила встретиться как-нибудь в более приватной обстановке. 

Ему никогда не нравились по-настоящему девушки, но он старался быть таким же, как все, и число его побед на любовном фронте вызывало зависть у большей части сокурсников. К тому же он прекрасно понимал, что ему придётся однажды жениться. Наличие жены — один из показателей нормальности в современном обществе. Фрэнк решил для себя, что жену не обязательно любить, но она должна быть такой, чтобы её без труда можно было терпеть на протяжении долгих лет. Жена должна быть достаточно умной, чтобы держать язык за зубами и не лезть под руку, достаточно милой, чтобы очаровывать публику и добавлять баллов ему самому, и достаточно лишённой амбиций, чтобы не начать вести свою игру. Но Клэр — Клэр была особенной. Она объединяла в себе изысканную женственность и чисто мужскую жёсткость, которую старательно прятала под маской загадочности; в ней были все те качества, которые он ценил в мужчинах, и те, которые он хотел бы видеть в будущей супруге. Она была не менее амбициозна, чем он сам, но видела в нём ключ от своего будущего.

И он был совершенно от неё без ума.

Наверное, последнее и стало его главной ошибкой.

Фрэнк поднимается из кресла, подходит к бару, несколько мгновений смотрит на бутылку виски, но затем всё же наливает себе воды и закуривает. Пить с утра — это для неудачников вроде покойного Питера Руссо. У него самого ещё слишком много планов на жизнь, хватит и одной вредной привычки.

Сигаретный дым уходит вверх, втягиваясь в вентиляционное отверстие. Вода в стакане холодная, от неё мёрзнут пальцы и немеет нёбо. Сделав несколько затяжек, Фрэнк давит сигарету в пепельнице. Без Клэр даже эта маленькая слабость не приносит удовольствия.

Он пытается вспомнить, когда у них появилась эта традиция — курить вместе. Сам он начал курить рано, ещё даже до военной академии, и, когда стал старше, постоянно пытался завязать — не особенно, впрочем, прикладывая к этому усилий. Клэр, в отличие от него, закурила лишь в Рэдклиффе, как раз незадолго до их знакомства, и хотя он откровенно любовался тем, как она это делает (чётко очерченные губы с неяркой помадой мягко обнимают фильтр, глаза чуть прищуриваются, защищаясь от дыма, подбородок слегка приподнимается, и затем Клэр резко затягивается, напоминая в этот момент акулу, заглотившую добычу), ему всегда казалось, что она бросила бы почти сразу, если бы не он. И в итоге вместо того, чтобы выкуривать каждый по своей сигарете, они стали делить одну на двоих, снижая количество потребляемого никотина и наслаждаясь близостью друг друга.

И наконец он вспоминает: первый раз они сделали это, когда Клэр рассказала ему про изнасилование. Она делала затяжку (медленно, совсем не так, как на публике), передавала ему сигарету и негромким спокойным голосом, словно чью-то чужую, не касающуюся её историю, рассказывала о том, как это произошло, и Фрэнк молча курил, пока она не протягивала требовательно руку. Он слушал её, и его затапливала бессильная ярость, лишавшая слов и пережимавшая гортань. Мысль о том, что кто-то посмел прикоснуться к ней против её воли, попытаться сломать её, _трахнул_ , как обычную красивую дурочку, сдавливала его грудь слепой ненавистью к тому ублюдку, чьё имя Клэр назвала ему лишь двадцать семь лет спустя. Фрэнк не думал никогда, что способен на столь сильную злость, — и действительно, ему больше не приходилось испытывать ничего подобного. Но лишь потому, что он никому не позволил вновь причинить Клэр вред.

Неужели она правда этого не понимает? Всё, что он делает, — он делает не для того, чтобы просто заполучить власть и упиться ею. У него нет детей, нет родных, единственный близкий человек, который у него есть, — это она, и всё это он делает для неё. Для того, чтобы она могла ни в чём себе не отказывать. Для того, чтобы воплотить в жизнь все её мечты — их общие на двоих мечты.

Для того, чтобы она гордилась им.

Он сказал Тому правду: он действительно считает, что Клэр вышла замуж за человека, который её не стоит. За него. И все эти годы он старался стать хоть чуточку лучше, подняться в её и собственных глазах хоть немного выше, утешая себя лишь тем, что на свете нет такого мужчины, который бы её заслуживал. 

Но ей всё равно оказалось этого недостаточно. Чёрт возьми, он тоже никогда не умел мириться с реальностью, неизменно стремясь к большему, но нужно же сохранять хоть каплю здравого смысла! И Фрэнк считал всегда, что уж чего-чего, а здравого смысла ей хватит на двоих. И вот теперь она заявляет, что бросает его, отказывается, по сути, от всего, что у неё есть, просто потому, что он перестал её устраивать. Если Фрэнк хоть что-то понимает в здравом смысле, то здесь им и не пахнет.

Может быть, это что-то гормональное? Он мало что знает о женской менопаузе, но Клэр начала вести себя странно примерно тогда же, когда он впервые начал замечать, что с ней что-то не так. Если он прав, то это, конечно, объясняет резкую перемену в её поведении и отношении к нему, её возросшую требовательность, резкость, внутренние метания, общую нервнозность. Но совершенно не помогает понять, что же с этим делать. 

Фрэнк допивает успевшую нагреться до комнатной температуры воду и выдыхает, лишь теперь осознав, насколько напряжён. Он возвращается в кресло, откидывается на спинку и закрывает глаза, мысленно заставляя каждую мышцу расслабиться. Те неохотно, но подчиняются.

На ситуацию нужно посмотреть трезво. Если Клэр действительно уйдёт — то куда? Она не сможет начать собственную кампанию — у неё нет для этого ни средств, ни людей, да и жена, бросившая мужа накануне президентских выборов, вряд ли вызовет у избирателей резкий прилив симпатии. Скорее всего, она просто потопит их обоих, и он даже не знает, сознательно или нет. Ещё пару лет назад Фрэнк с уверенностью сказал бы, что она не станет этого делать. Ему бы и в голову не пришло, что они могут оказаться если не по разные стороны, то хотя бы не на одной стороне. Сейчас же он просто не знает, чего от неё ждать, какого ещё безумного, самоубийственного финта. Она стала опасно непредсказуемой; чёрт, да почти ничего из того, что она сделала за последнее время, он от неё не ожидал. И если сначала её неожиданная агрессивность лишь радовала его предвкушением вот-вот прольющейся крови, то теперь, когда этой кровью оказалась его собственная, он по-настоящему встревожен. Причём, вопреки пресловутому здравому смыслу и банальному инстинкту самосохранения, не столько даже за себя, сколько за неё. Сейчас, когда первые эмоции схлынули, он понимает, что эта ситуация опасна для Клэр в не меньшей степени, чем для него, и вовсе не уверен, что она сама отдаёт себе в этом отчёт. В подобном состоянии она легко может стать добычей той же Данбар, и, пусть даже Клэр не осознаёт этого, ради неё он откажется даже от президентской гонки.

Фрэнк застывает и открывает глаза. Последняя мысль ошеломляет его своей неожиданностью. Он никогда прежде не задумывался о том, на что готов ради Клэр. Ему даже в голову не приходило, что ему, возможно, придётся ради неё от чего-то отказаться. Он не привык отказываться от своих целей, и Клэр сама же первая приучила его к этому: её муж не извиняется, не оправдывается и не сдаётся, он борется до конца, чего бы это ни стоило, и растаптывает в прах всех, кто пытается ему в этом помешать.

По логике вещей, Клэр сейчас — именно тот, кто пытается ему помешать. Тот, по костям кого он должен пройти, невзирая на чувства. И будь она на его месте, то сделала бы это, даже не поколебавшись. 

Как не стала колебаться, приняв решение уйти.

Все вокруг — его враги, его союзники, даже ничего толком не знающие о них избиратели — верили в то, что Клэр Андервуд — святая женщина, истинный ангел, стоящий за его плечом и тем самым спасающий его душу. Что Клэр Андервуд — единственная, кто может смягчить его резкий характер и воскресить давно похороненную совесть.

На самом деле именно она являлась самым безжалостным и бессердечным человеком, которого он когда-либо встречал, и вряд ли кто-то другой, узнав её так же хорошо, сможет её так же сильно любить.

Но Клэр не нужна его любовь. Наверное, он только теперь начинает наконец по-настоящему это понимать. Любовь, привязанность, сопереживание — это слабости, которыми не должен обладать её муж. Все эти чувства дозволены только ей, и то лишь в те моменты, когда ей хочется. Её муж должен быть выше всего этого. Фрэнку не вполне ясно, как, чёрт подери, в её голове это умещается с его обязанностью исполнять каждый её каприз, но, очевидно, в идеальном мире Клэр Андервуд он должен предугадывать каждое её желание, не теряя при этом достоинства. Как грёбаный жонглёр на протянутом над пропастью тросе.

И именно сейчас, по злой иронии, он понимает и то, как сильно на самом деле её любит. Это чувство немного похоже на то, что он испытывал к Тиму Корбету — много-много лет назад, до того, как встретил её, до того, как она сделала его тем, кем он является теперь. Он был совсем ещё мальчишкой, он не знал, что такое любовь, и был уверен, что не узнает никогда. В Тиме не было ничего особенного — он был обыкновенным парнишкой, может быть, чуть более тихим, чем другие, чуть более внимательным, и Фрэнку почему-то становилось тепло, когда он чувствовал на себе его взгляд. Тим был хорошим парнем — едва ли не единственным просто _хорошим_ человеком в жизни Фрэнка. Он не интересовался политикой, не строил честолюбивых планов и был на редкость трезв и реалистичен в своих желаниях. Возможно, именно это позволило Фрэнку так легко от него отказаться — Тиму очевидным образом было не место в том мире, частью которого хотел стать однажды Фрэнк.

То же самое — по крайней мере, так он думает — было у Клэр с Адамом Галлоуэем. Хотя он уже не уверен ни в чём, что касается её.

В отсек заглядывает Даг и осторожным покашливанием привлекает к себе внимание.

— Фрэнк, мы начинаем снижение. 

Фрэнк не реагирует, и Даг, вздохнув, уходит обратно. Фрэнк понятия не имеет, как всё происходящее выглядит глазами его помощника, и, откровенно говоря, не хочет знать.

Он всё же застёгивает ремень безопасности — не хватало ещё расшибить лицо, если самолёт дёрнется, репортёры будут в восторге, а когда узнают, что Клэр от него ушла, наверняка не преминут заявить, что она его ударила, защищаясь. 

Подкатывает раздражение, но он привычно загоняет его в дальний угол сознания. Дать ему волю можно будет после встречи с избирателями. Сейчас же нужно сосредоточиться, прекратить себя жалеть и подумать над тем, что он будет говорить. Заготовленная речь уже не кажется ему столь удачной, как утром; уход Клэр вообще странным (хотя что уж тут странного) образом повлиял на его уверенность в себе. Каковы вообще его шансы настроить толпу в свою пользу, если её не будет рядом? По мнению Дага — никаких. Более того, если он потерпит фиаско в Нью-Гэмпшире, это полностью нивелирует успех его выступления в Огайо. 

Чёрт возьми, Клэр, почему ты не могла потерпеть хотя бы неделю?

Что она почувствует, если он проиграет? Может ли её разочарование в нём стать ещё сильнее, или же он уже достиг дна и всё дальнейшее будет восприниматься ею как логичное продолжение? И наоборот — есть ли у него ещё шанс вернуть потерянные позиции, отыграть обратно утраченные в её глазах очки, или же она поставила на нём крест, раз и навсегда покинув его дом и жизнь?

Новый приступ раздражения побороть оказывается уже сложнее. Фрэнк скрипит зубами и чувствует, как каменеют лицевые мышцы. Чёрта с два. Срать он хотел на прогнозы и результаты предварительных опросов. Он никогда не был неудачником и пока что не готов им становиться. Он слишком долго шёл к своей цели и слишком многим ради неё пожертвовал, чтобы сдаваться. Он не отдаст свою страну Данбар — с Клэр или без Клэр, не имеет значения. В конце концов, она не всегда была за его спиной, он начинал свой путь один и добился многого ещё до встречи с ней. Возможно, это и правильно, что свою главную победу он одержит один — и принесёт ей как доказательство того, что он вполне способен справиться и без неё.

Способен, но не хочет.

Фрэнк расправляет плечи, неожиданно успокоившись, и терпеливо ждёт, пока самолёт сначала коснётся посадочной полосы, а затем, пробежав по ней, остановится.

Когда к нем снова заглядывает Даг, Фрэнк уверенно улыбается и хлопает его по плечу.

— Ну что, готов стать свидетелем эпохального события?

Даг мрачно хмыкает, и Фрэнк знает, о чём тот думает: вместо него здесь должна быть Клэр. Но она наверняка будет смотреть трансляцию, приходит вдруг Фрэнку в голову, и он довольно хмыкает. Она будет смотреть, а значит, он не имеет права на ошибку.

Он снова хлопает Дага по плечу и подмигивает, и тот, словно заразившись уверенностью шефа, наконец улыбается в ответ.

Они выходят из самолёта, и в глаза бьёт яркое солнце. Фрэнк щурится, заслоняется ладонью и смотрит вниз, на встречающие его машины. Ветра нет, воздух неподвижен, и кажется, будто весь мир замер, ожидая его одного. Он сумел уже однажды положить Америку к своим ногам — теперь ему всего лишь нужно прижать ногой её горло, не давая вывернуться. Ну и что, что прошлый раз он добился этого обманом, подлогами, шантажом и грязной игрой? Он знает насквозь всех этих людей, которые должны проголосовать за него, он сам был одним из них. Он знает, чего они хотят, что им необходимо от него услышать. Он владеет их мыслями. Он, а не Данбар с её некогда белым, а ныне замазанным той же самой грязью плащом. В конце концов, он сумел когда-то очаровать Клэр — а Америка далеко не столь требовательная дама, как его уже почти бывшая жена. 

Через сорок минут он произнесёт свою лучшую речь, он заставит всех и каждого услышать его и пойти за ним, как зачарованные крысы за грёбаным Крысоловом.

Он докажет своё право быть президентом этой страны безмозглых идиотов.

А затем он прилетит обратно в Вашингтон и вернёт себе то, что принадлежало ему и должно быть его и впредь: Клэр. И ему глубоко срать, если у неё есть на этот счёт другое мнение. Он знает, что ей нужно, — так же, как знает, что нужно его избирателям. 

Им всем нужно одно и то же: Фрэнк Андервуд. И они это получат.

И да поможет им Бог.


End file.
